Le pouvoir de Radio Poudlard
by Fenice
Summary: Comment entrer dans la légende de Poudlard quand on est fils de professeur...? Comment survivre aux idées de son parrain ? OS de l'univers Entre Lune et étoile... Réponse au défi de Lady Shadow Cassandra


Lady Shadow Cassandra avait demandé "**Cyrus**** doit ****faire ****l****'****arbitre**** entre ****Severus ****et ****son ****fils**"...  
>Je ne sais pas finalement qui se pose en arbitre de quoi, dans cette histoire mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Radio Poudlard s'en rappellera...<p>

**Le pouvoir de Radio Poudlard**

"Relevez-vous immédiatement, Monsieur... Smiley... Rogue", articula Neville Longdubat avec difficulté croissante, sa voix initialement ferme et coléreuse devenant de plus en plus atone à mesure qu'il réalisait qui il venait de tirer sur ses pieds. "Vous aussi, Tremlett", ajouta-t-il en tendant la main à l'élève de sa maison qui était encore sur le sol.

"Il m'a attaqué, professeur !" - annonça ce dernier.

"La question est pourquoi", coupa Siorus Smiley-Rogue avec hauteur, et Neville se dit qu'en tombant par hasard sur ces deux élèves qui se battaient au fond d'un couloir, il venait également de tomber dans un énorme traquenard comme seul Poudlard savait les concocter.

Siorus tenait beaucoup de son père : un corps fin, des cheveux noirs foncés, un nez aquilin. Il avait aussi les yeux noisette de sa mère mais là, la colère les rendait sombres comme l'obsidienne des yeux paternels. Ce n'était pas pour aider le professeur de métamorphose qui avait toujours craint Rogue - et revenu à Poudlard depuis bientôt dix ans, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement effacé ce sentiment puéril malgré son statut de membre à part entière de l'équipe enseignante. Quant à Orsino Tremlett, c'était un garçon sans doute un peu trop influençable et infatué de la carrière de bassiste de son père, mais Neville n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi ça justifiait que Siorus et Orsino se battent.

"Pourquoi ?", répéta donc Neville, se rendant compte un peu tard, aux rires étouffés dans son dos, qu'il aurait dû d'abord marquer son autorité avant de sembler prendre partie.

Mais Siorus, connu pour sa répartie et son intelligence, ne profita pourtant pas de l'ouverture, se contentant de secouer et de baisser la tête pour échapper au regard du professeur venu les séparer.

"Une dispute. Siorus s'est... peut-être senti insulté", proposa alors Tremlett dans une réécriture évidente des faits, mais que Siorus ne contesta pourtant pas.

"Insulté ?", insista Neville en essayant de paraître suffisamment distant pour que le gamin se sente obligé de lui répondre. A plus de trente ans, il lui semblait être toujours trop jeune, trop proche des élèves encore et trop conscient de cette proximité. Mais le professeur Lupin l'avait cru capable d'occuper le poste de directeur des Gryffondors depuis près de sept années maintenant ; il lui avait même dit alors qu'il comptait sur sa jeunesse et sa proximité avec les élèves, qu'il devait en faire ses atouts. Peut-être devait-il arrêter de se poser la question de sa légitimité.

"Je... J'ai dit que... certaines chauve-souris sortaient de jour", murmura Tremlett après un assez long moment de lutte avec lui-même qui justifiait peut-être néanmoins le choix du Choipeau.

"Vous l'avez traité de chauve-souris ?", reformula Longdubat, sceptique, et Siorus leva les yeux au ciel. Il parlait de Severus Rogue, comprit alors le jeune professeur, maudissant la lenteur de son propre esprit.

"Oui monsieur", mentit l'autre assez effrontément.

Neville sentait les yeux des élèves rassemblés dans son dos, entendait leurs murmures et jugeait sans complaisance sa propre prestation. Il devait marquer le coup s'il ne voulait pas devenir le professeur le plus stupide de la semaine pour Radio Poudlard.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, l'un et l'autre, combien il est interdit de régler les différends par la violence – physique ou magique", commença-t-il lentement, pesant ses mots au fur et à mesure avant de laisser connaître sa décision. "Vous venez de perdre vingt points chacun. Vos directeurs respectifs seront avisés, ainsi que vos parents..."

"Monsieur", s'alarma Tremlett, "est-ce vraiment nécessaire de... prévenir nos parents ?"

"Vous savez comme moi que Radio Poudlard se chargerait de le faire pour au moins l'un d'entre vous", rétorqua Neville Longdubat avec toute la hauteur qu'il put réunir.

Aux murmures appréciateurs derrière lui et à l'air défait de Tremlett, il mesura que son argument avait porté. Peut-être même au-delà de son intention, jugea-t-il ensuite en entendant quelqu'un commenter : « Il est bon en Défense, Tremlett ? Parce qu'il va se faire saquer ! »

oo

"Monsieur Smiley-Rogue, deux mots en privé, s'il vous plaît", demanda Severus au moment où son fils allait sortir.

Aux épaules de son fils, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal sentit l'abattement fataliste et regretta l'impulsion qui l'avait fait demander cet entretien à la vue de tous. Depuis la veille, il débattait avec lui même de la démarche à tenir sans trouver de réponse qui le satisfit : Siorus était un garçon aimé de ses camarades Poufsouffle pour son humour caustique et ses performances en Quidditch. Ce n'était pas non plus un mauvais élève, meilleur en théorie qu'en pratique magique, extrêmement moyen en Défense sans doute parce qu'il l'enseignait. Les deux premières années à Poudlard avaient fait taire les angoisses de Susan, sa femme, tant Siorus avait semblé s'y plaire. Mais depuis le début de la troisième année, quelque chose avait changé.

"Siorus", commença Severus en décidant pour la forme directe, "qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coups de poing échangés avec Tremlett ?"

"Il m'a insulté, je l'ai frappé avec ma main", répondit son fils avec suffisamment d'impertinence pour lui hérisser le poil de manière instinctive. "Comme ça", ajouta le môme en mimant la scène comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Parfaitement ridicule.

"Voilà une réaction bien primaire", réussit à se contenir Severus.

"Longdubat semble dire que la magie m'aurait valu autant d'ennuis", contra Siorus.

Severus ravala le « professeur Longdubat » qui lui était venu automatiquement sur les lèvres. Il invoqua Remus - Remus n'aurait pas succombé à la provocation, et c'était une provocation de plus. Siorus faisait tout pour le provoquer depuis plusieurs mois, en privé comme en public, et cette conversation n'était qu'un ultime avatar de toutes les autres qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il fallait changer la donne, Severus se l'était répété toute la soirée.

"Le professeur Chourave regrette que tu ne l'aies pas laissée t'aider", décida-t-il de révéler au contraire et, un instant, il crut qu'il avait réussi à désarçonner son fils.

"Je ne la savais pas adepte de la boxe", finit néanmoins par répondre ce dernier anéantissant les espoirs de son père.

"Il est clair qu'avec des gens comme toi, ce sport aussi moldu que primaire devient extrêmement tentant", commenta sèchement Severus.

Lui qui n'avait jamais réellement levé la main sur son fils le vit se retenir de reculer. Ça ne l'amusa pas plus que lorsque ce dernier lui répondait en permanence. Où était passé le Siorus qui réclamait ses explications sur les plantes et les sortilèges ? Qui aimait qu'il lui raconte des histoires ? Ou qui avait eu l'air fier de dire que son père enseignait à Poudlard ? Où étaient la confiance et la franchise qui avaient existé entre eux ?

" Siorus, ça ne peut plus continuer...", reprit-il plus près de supplier quelqu'un qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années qui semblaient former des siècles.

"Je ne me battrais plus, le coupa précipitamment son fils, apparemment plus affolé de sa demande de discussion que par une chimère de violence physique. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman non plus... Je dois partir maintenant, j'ai cours à l'autre bout de Poudlard..."

Autant dire que Siorus s'était enfui.

C'est ce qu'il dit à Lupin quand ce dernier s'enquit de l'état de leurs relations : « J'ai essayé de lui parler et il s'est enfui ». Lupin ne s'étonna pas qu'il l'ait laissé sortir – Radio Poudlard aurait sans doute été déçu. Il ne parut pas non plus surpris du résultat. Il eut juste un infime sourire de soutien pour son adjoint qui ne sut pas quoi en faire.

"Quand je vais raconter ça à Susan... elle va vouloir le mettre ailleurs", avoua Severus dans un soupir. Il en était lui même venu à se dire que c'était peut-être mieux pour leur bien à tous.

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle dira ça", répondit curieusement Lupin. "Plus maintenant... elle sait que Siorus est bien ici."

"Siorus est bien ici ?", éternua Severus, préférant ne pas laisser paraître ce qu'il pensait de la prétention toute rémusienne de savoir mieux que lui ce que sa propre femme allait en dire.

"S'il n'est plus bien, il faut comprendre pourquoi", insista Remus en le regardant avec insistance comme pour appuyer chacune de ses paroles.

"Tu me conseilles la légilimentie sans doute ?", regimba son adjoint, regrettant maintenant d'avoir demandé conseils. Les voies de Lupin ne seraient jamais totalement les siennes.

"Je te conseille une tierce personne."

"Je doute qu'il ait plus envie de te parler – n'en tire aucune animosité personnelle", continua de contrer Severus avec emportement.

Remus sourit furtivement avant de suggérer sa solution.

"Je croyais que vous aviez choisi Cyrus comme parrain exactement pour ce genre de situation..."

Severus prit le temps de peser la proposition. Cyrus était un bon parrain pour Sio, sans contexte. C'était lui qui avait trouvé son surnom avant même ses deux ans ; il n'avait jamais oublié son anniversaire, l'avait déjà emmené cinq fois au Brésil, lui avait appris à voler sur un balai et à remplir ses poches de produits Weasley avant chaque rentrée. Mais finalement, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui les divergences d'opinion entre Severus, Susan et leur fils n'avaient jamais demandé la médiation du second fils Lupin.

"Cyrus ?", répéta-t-il plus doucement.

"Cyrus sait ce que c'est d'être le fils d'un professeur à Poudlard, il est proche de Siorus et..."

"Mais il est au Brésil", remarqua Severus.

"Erreur, toute sa petite famille arrive ce week-end pour six mois, il a accepté un séminaire à l'université de Londres.."

"La consécration", sourit Severus pour la première fois de leur entretien. Il était sincèrement fier de l'universitaire reconnu et engagé qu'était devenu Cyrus. Il constituait le meilleur antidote aux derniers ressentiments enfantins qu'il aurait pu garder contre les Maraudeurs - contre sa propre enfance.

"Remplir les poches de Sio de Bombabouses lui fera du bien", estima Remus avec la même expression et un air d'envie.

Ooo

"Ça va briller ici, dis-moi !"

"Cyrus !", s'exclama Siorus, ravi d'entendre son parrain et encore plus de le voir. Sans tellement plus y réfléchir, il sauta sur ses pieds et dans les bras de l'homme avant de se rendre compte qu'il le couvrait de mousse. "Pardon !"

"Pas de souci", le rassura Cyrus en l'embrassant. "Rien qu'un sortilège ne pourra effacer. Mais toi, tu en as pour l'après-midi !"

"Le professeur Chourave n'a pas aimé que je lui réponde que je n'avais pas à lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais cassé la gueule à Orsino Tremlett", admit Siorus contre toute prudence – Cyrus ne l'avait jamais trahi et il avait terriblement besoin de parler.

"Je t'ai connu plus diplomate", remarqua Cyrus.

"Tu étais diplomate à mon âge, toi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a raconté", jugea Siorus avec toute la défiance adolescente qu'il pouvait réunir.

"Je l'étais moins que Harry – il les avait mal habitués", répliqua Cyrus avec un sourire fugace. "Et sans doute moins que toi. Mais j'ai passé la serpillière dans cette salle plus souvent qu'à mon tour – avec le recul, je ne suis pas sûr que je n'aurais pas trouvé comment mieux employer mon temps !"

Siorus se mordit les lèvres. Il venait de perdre son samedi à Pré-au-lard et c'était effectivement regrettable.

"Il est où ce gars qui t'aurait traité de chauve-souris ?", questionna Cyrus en pivotant sur lui-même comme s'il s'attendait à trouver Tremlett avec une serpillière, une brosse ou un chiffon derrière quelque vitrine.

"Longdubat lui a mis une retenue, mais pas le week-end", soupira Siorus. "Il est gentil Longdubat, et puis... Tremlett a dû tout me mettre sur le dos."

"Et toi, tu penses que c'est juste ?", s'enquit Cyrus.

"Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse !", s'agaça le garçon avant qu'une nouvelle idée ne le traverse. "Papa t'a envoyé me parler ?"

"Suis-je déjà venu à Poudlard sans te rendre visite, Sio ?", contra son parrain en retournant son regard sur lui.

"Pas que je sache", reconnut l'adolescent.

"Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?"

"Pas totalement", avoua Siorus.

Cyrus éclata de rire en le pressant contre lui. Ça rebondit sur les murs de la salle, comme si un chien aboyait, les transportant loin de cette salle un peu surannée.

"Ok, Severus m'a effectivement demandé de voir si j'arrivais à te faire raconter une version plus plausible de l'incident que celle que tu as bien voulu fournir jusqu'ici", reconnut le parrain. "Mais ne me l'aurait-il pas demandé, j'aurais manqué à mes devoirs en ne cherchant pas à savoir si tu vas bien..."

"Je me suis battu avec Tremlett, c'était une connerie, ça ne vous suffit pas ?", s'agaça le garçon allant jusqu'à se dégager de son étreinte amicale.

Cyrus haussa les épaules et traversa la salle jusqu'à la vitrine contenant les médailles gagnées à travers les siècles par les élèves de l'école. Il y avait celle de James Potter, il y avait celle de Ginevra Weasley. Cela le fit sourire. Son regard retomba sur son filleul, la robe tachée, les cheveux en bataille et l'air perdu. Il n'arriverait jamais à le faire parler ici, à Poudlard.

« Bon, on va se promener », décida Cyrus.

« Je... je dois... je suis loin d'avoir fini », protesta faiblement Siorus en montrant le sol savonneux de la salle des médailles.

Avec un bref soupir, Cyrus lança les sortilèges de ménage qui réglèrent le problème.

« Cyrus, si quelqu'un se rend compte que... », commença à protester son filleul l'air carrément paniqué.

« Tu n'as pas fait de magie, tu obéis à ton parrain », le coupa Cyrus en le poussant avec autorité vers la sortie de la pièce.

Quand il les vit arriver, Monsieur Rusard eut l'impulsion de les arrêter mais Cyrus lui sourit en affirmant :

« Monsieur Rusard, toujours fidèle au poste, n'est pas ? Que ferait Poudlard sans vous ? »

Le concierge fut sans doute suspicieux de cette soudaine amabilité du second fils du directeur. Mais c'était aussi un homme ayant besoin de reconnaissance, et il voulut croire que le jeune Lupin avait, avec les années, compris l'importance de son rôle.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, monsieur Lupin », commenta-t-il avec un peu de raideur.

« Avec efficacité », continua de le féliciter Cyrus, Siorus à côté de lui regardait ses pieds.

« Vous... Monsieur Smiley-Rogue est avec vous ? », s'enquit presque timidement le concierge.

« Exactement », confirma Cyrus tout sourire.

« Il... il a fini ? », s'étonna plus ouvertement Rusard.

« Évidemment, sinon je n'aurais jamais osé vous l'emprunter pour le reste de l'après-midi », lui assura Cyrus. « Vous savez ce que je pense du respect du règlement ! »

Sur cette affirmation pour le moins ambiguë, il prit congés du concierge et poussa Siorus dehors. Sur les marches, il fit apparaître deux capes pour les protéger du vent.

« Tu lui as menti », souligna Siorus en attachant le vêtement.

« Pas réellement. Tu as fini et je respecte relativement le règlement », affirma Cyrus.

« Il... ton père, il dirait quoi s'il apprenait que... », enquêta Siorus avec un peu d'embarras. S'il avait lancé quelques bombabouses dans les couloirs, c'était un garçon plutôt sage que l'idée même de l'opprobre d'être grondé par sa directrice de maison suffisait à calmer. Il se savait beaucoup plus discipliné que son parrain ou que les frères et soeur de ce dernier au même âge. Sans doute un manque de courage pour vivre plus aventureusement. Les décisions culottées de Cyrus le ravissaient mais l'inquiétaient tout autant.

« Mon père ? Sio, tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il se fiche de la manière dont les sols sont nettoyés, non ? », le gronda presque Cyrus, sur le même ton qu'il avait pris l'été dernier quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait relativement bâclé ses devoirs de vacances alors qu'il séjournait au Brésil.

« Il se fiche des punitions ? », insista néanmoins Siorus quand il eut ravalé ce mauvais souvenir.

« Il les juge utiles quand elles changent les comportements. Mais ce qui lui importe ce sont les gens, pourquoi ils mettent le bazar ou se disputent... Je doute que devenir aussi compétent en ménage qu'un elfe de maison change ta manière de régler tes problèmes », révéla plus gentiment Cyrus.

Siorus rougit et baissa la tête. Il avait si désespérément cherché à cacher ses problèmes... à trouver sa propre solution... Était-il si transparent ?

« Tu garderas le secret ? », finit-il par souffler.

« S'il le mérite », répondit Cyrus.

« Alors je ne dirai rien d'autre », asséna le jeune garçon avec force, s'arrêtant de marcher pour bonne mesure et pas loin de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir comme une jeune faon.

Cyrus mesura sa défaite.

« Je promets », jura-t-il solennellement.

Il fallut quand même plusieurs minutes pour que Siorus commence à parler.

« Tremlett n'est qu'un sous-fifre de Bloxam », lâcha-t-il. « Bloxam est en cinquième année, il a l'air populaire chez les Gryffondors, mais il n'est pas spécialement (un) bosseur... Il est très limite en Défense notamment et, à cause de la réforme des BUSES menée par ton père et rendant nécessaire d'avoir « acceptable » dans les matières fondamentales pour être diplômé, il...», soupira-t-il. « Il s'est mis en tête que je pouvais lui avoir les sujets du contrôle continu... Une idée fixe... »

« Et tu l'as rembarré », complèta Cyrus sans crainte de se tromper.

"Évidemment, mais il n'a cessé de revenir à la charge, de me proposer de l'or, puis de me menacer... J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, et il a commencé à faire tourner des rumeurs : que mon père m'achetait mes notes, voire notre dernière victoire au Quidditch », se désola Siorus.

« Une rumeur, et ils ont fait quoi là haut ? », questionna Cyrus les sourcils froncés et en désignant au jugé le bureau directorial.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui échappent aux professeurs », lui rappela Siorus. « Qui voudrait répéter à mon père qu'il achète mes notes ? » Cyrus opina, sentant qu'il s'approchait de la vérité. « Alors, alors je n'ai vu qu'une solution, paraître suffisamment en froid avec mon père pour que Bloxam cesse de croire possible que je récupère les sujets de ce trimestre... »

« D'où l'effronterie en cours, les mauvaises notes et le refus de t'expliquer », compléta Cyrus sans jugement dans la voix.

« Oui. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, reprirent leur marche pour s'arrêter au bord du lac. Quelques groupes d'étudiants leur jetèrent des regards curieux mais tous ne faisaient que passer – se rendant ou revenant de Pré-au-lard. Personne ne s'approcha suffisamment pour que Cyrus juge nécessaire de protéger leur conversation.

« Sio, ce n'est pas viable, ta stratégie », finit-il par énoncer lentement. « A ce rythme-là, Severus et Susan n'auront pas d'autre choix que de t'envoyer ailleurs. Et quand tu seras à Beauxbâtons, qu'auront-ils perdu, Bloxam et son sous-fifre, eux ? »

« Pas le choix », marmonna son filleul en évitant son regard.

« Et si c'étaient eux qui se prenaient des Beuglantes, voire se faisaient virer ? », proposa Cyrus, froidement.

« Si je vais les dénoncer, tu sais comme moi que je serai l'indic des profs jusqu'à mes ASPIC – autant aller apprendre le français ! », s'agaça son filleul.

« Exact », reconnut Cyrus. « Mais comme la situation est désespérée, tu peux prendre quelques risques pour la modifier. »

Siorus préféra attendre qu'il développe – désespéré et risque n'étaient pas des mots qu'il aimait entendre, surtout dans la même phrase.

« Ils veulent tricher ? Il faut qu'ils se fassent prendre », commença obligeamment Cyrus, non sans une certaine colère dans la voix. « Il faut que tu ne puisses être accusé de rien : ni de savoir, ni de les avoir dénoncés... »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent, ni même s'ils cherchent à tricher ailleurs qu'en Défense ! »

« Ce n'est pas notre problème », jugea Cyrus avec un haussement d'épaules définitif. «L'important est qu'ils se fassent prendre en train de tricher – pas que ce soit leur intention ; on ne va pas les mettre sous imperium non plus ! Pour bonne mesure, ça serait bien vu qu'ils se fassent prendre par Neville... ça serait la signature qu'eux seuls pourraient voir et qui te garantirait une profonde tranquillité pour les années à venir ! »

« Carrément ? »

« Tu es mal placé pour sous-estimer Radio Poudlard », lui rappela Cyrus.

« Mais Cyrus, si mon père se rend compte que je... », objecta Siorus avec toute la raison et la maturité qu'il possédait.

« Si tu n'es pas accusable, il sera content de voir que tu t'es débarrassé de ton problème sans foutre en l'air tes études ou tes relations avec lui », jugea Cyrus avec optimisme.

Le vent fit tourner quelques feuilles à leurs pieds pendant que Siorus pesait les arguments de son parrain. Quitter Poudlard, continuer de défier Severus pendant encore quatre ans... aucune de ces pistes n'étaient réellement tentantes... Cyrus avait raison de dire que la situation justifiait des mesures désespérées. Néanmoins...

« Ça paraît super compliqué à réussir », souffla-t-il presque honteusement.

« Je sais », confirma Cyrus presque durement. « Tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur, mais on a tout l'après-midi pour réfléchir à un plan solide... et s'il le faut, je pense pouvoir te prêter quelques objets qui prennent la poussière dans un coffre mais qui devraient faire la différence. »

oooo

"Bloxam ?", répéta Severus Rogue. "Blond, batteur de Gryffondor mais doté d'apparemment moins de courage quand il s'agit d'apprendre ses leçons ?"

"J'avais demandé aux préfets de lui donner un coup de main pour son travail scolaire, mais il semble qu'il n'ait pas été plus assidu à leurs cours qu'aux nôtres et, comme il est un bon batteur... il trouve facilement des gens pour faire ses devoirs", reconnut Longdubat en ayant l'impression que ça devenait aussi son procès. "Mais personne ne peut apprendre ses leçons à sa place..."

"Et il reconnaît les faits ?", s'enquit Remus Lupin, l'air d'avoir mieux à faire que de donner des conseils à un de ses subordonnés sur comment gérer leurs élèves, estima Neville Longdubat avec un soupir intérieur.

« Il dit qu'il n'y est pour rien », raconta le professeur de métamorphoses à ses deux supérieurs en secouant la tête. Il avait cuisiné Bloxam pendant deux heures sans rien en tirer de constructif - sinon il ne serait pas là. « Que c'est un coup monté ! », rajouta-t-il avec l'air de ne pas y croire une seconde.

« Vraiment ? », s'intéressa ouvertement Remus.

« Qui pourrait s'introduire dans mon bureau, copier le sujet et le mettre dans le cartable de Bloxam, tout ça sans se faire voir de quiconque ? », objecta Neville.

En énonçant les termes de la charade, le jeune professeur de Métamorphose songea à ses anciens condisciples, à la cape de Harry, à la carte de Cyrus, Avec ça, on pouvait échapper à bien des regards curieux. Les jumeaux Lupin, qui avaient certainement bénéficié de ces objets exceptionnels - Neville l'avait soupçonné au moins deux fois sans arriver à le prouver, avaient également quitté l'école l'année précédente. Pourtant, Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard rapide mais visiblement univoque.

« Je vais lui parler », commença Severus avec le début d'un mouvement pour se mettre debout.

« Je vais régler ça, Professeur Rogue », s'imposa Remus. « Monsieur Bloxam est à Gryffondor, si le professeur Longdubat requiert mon aide, je vais la lui apporter. C'est le rôle du directeur d'arbitrer de telles questions de discipline. »

Rogue semblait avoir une kyrielle d'objections à faire à Lupin, jugea Neville néanmoins après un long échange de regards entre les deux hommes, le premier se rassit.

« Comme le souhaite, Monsieur le directeur », énonça-t-il sur un ton onctueux qui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs au plus jeune des professeurs présents dans la pièce.

« Professeur Longdubat, convoquez-moi les parents de ce jeune homme. Je les recevrai en sa présence – vous êtes évidemment le bienvenu », conclut Lupin, sans sembler s'offusquer de cette réaction de son adjoint. Il n'attendit pas davantage la réponse de Neville pour se mettre debout et indiquer la fin de la discussion.

oooo

« C'est un coup monté », grinça de nouveau Terry Bloxam quelques heures plus tard quand le directeur de Poudlard lui demanda s'il avait dérobé le sujet de Métamorphoses. S'il mentait, il avait de la constance, jugea Neville Longdubat avec une certaine admiration.

« Vous avez des ennemis ? », questionna très gentiment le professeur Lupin au jeune homme buté assis devant son bureau – ses parents et son directeur de maison, derrière lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes mais la géométrie parlait d'elle-même. Il n'avait que très peu de chance de rester à Poudlard. On n'entrait pas sans risque dans le bureau de Lupin, surtout en présence de ses parents. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à perdre de toute façon, il suffisait de voir la tête de son père pour en être intimement convaincu.

« Smiley-Rogue ne peut pas me...sentir », lâcha-t-il donc.

« Monsieur Smiley-Rogue ? », reprit Remus avec un air profondément surpris qui faillit faire rire Neville Longdubat qui commençait à sentir des fils apparaître entre des évènements jusque là isolés - le regard entre Lupin et Rogue notamment. Siorus avait-il hérité de la cape et de la carte? « Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune Poufsouffle de troisième année peut bien avoir à faire avec un Gryffondor cinquième année - en dehors d'un match de Quidditch ? »

Bloxam se tortilla sur son siège. Il s'y était sans doute mal pris. Qu'est-ce que dirait le petit Rogue si on l'interrogeait ? Qu'il le faisait chanter ? Restait à inverser les rôles.

« Il me rend responsable de certaines rumeurs », finit-il par articuler.

« Des rumeurs ? »

« Des rumeurs... vous savez, professeur... des rumeurs qui disent qu'il... qu'il est protégé par son père... qu'il n'aurait les mêmes résultats sinon », s'enhardit le jeune Gryffondor devant le silence de Remus Lupin.

« Vous accusez le professeur Rogue de favoriser son fils ? », reformula le directeur de Poudlard sur un ton qui indiquait la plus grande incrédulité.

« Pas moi, Professeur, des rumeurs ! », se défendit assez mal Bloxam. « Mais Smiley-Rogue prétend que c'est moi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Professeur », mentit Bloxam en piquant du nez en guise de confirmation. Ses parents échangèrent des regards affligés. Le père semblait sur le point d'exploser, et Neville se demanda sincèrement comment Lupin comptait gérer ça.

« Laissons donc les rumeurs à Radio Poudlard », estima ce dernier en s'appuyant sur son bureau pour se pencher vers le jeune homme. « Admettons votre hypothèse : Siorus Smiley-Rogue, étudiant en troisième année à Poufsouffle, aurait pénétré dans le bureau du professeur Longdubat dans la tour de Gryffondor, copié le sujet de l'examen de 5e année, placé cette copie dans votre cartable, charmé le parchemin pour qu'il en sorte pendant l'épreuve, entre autres, parce qu'il vous soupçonne de faire circuler la rumeur selon laquelle son père influence ses professeurs en sa faveur... Je vous ai bien suivi, monsieur Bloxam ? »

« Oui », murmura le jeune homme rougissant.

« Vous savez évidemment qu'au moment où le professeur Longdubat vous a surpris avec ce parchemin, Siorus Smiley-Rogue lui-même planchait sur son examen de Botanique à l'autre bout de cette école ? », insista Lupin sans trop de pitié apparente.

Neville se surprit à secouer la tête en pensant que son élève n'avait aucune chance devant le directeur de Poudlard. Et en même temps, il n'avait curieusement jamais été aussi prêt à croire les accusations de Bloxam. Restaient les moyens mis en oeuvre qui lui échappaient encore, comme les intentions du professeur Lupin d'ailleurs.

« Pour un jeune homme que vous pensez suffisamment mauvais sorcier pour devoir ses notes à la position de son père, je trouve ça relativement fort », indiqua le directeur de Poudlard en se redressant. «J'oubliais que personne ne l'aurait vu pénétrer dans la tour de Gryffondor... Aurait-il le soutien des fantômes en plus de celui de son père ? »

« On l'aura aidé », répondit sombrement Bloxam quand il se rendit compte que la question n'était pas réthorique.

« Oh, accuseriez-vous le professeur Longdubat ? La Grosse Dame peut-être ? », ironisa Remus dans une style que le professeur Rogue n'aurait sans doute pas entièrement renié, jugea le professeur de Métamorphose, avant que la solution s'impose.

Cyrus Lupin, comprit ensuite Neville avec une certaine jubilation intérieure. C'est une action téléguidée par Cyrus, et Lupin et Rogue l'ont sans doute compris avant moi... Ce n'est pas seulement Siorus qu'ils couvrent.

« Non, non », battit en retraite le Gryffondor.

« De mon temps - historique, je vous l'accorde – les élèves de Gryffondor admettaient plus rapidement leurs errements », jugea Lupin avec une petite grimace relativement méprisante qui fit se rapetisser Bloxam en face de lui. «Si j'en juge par vos résultats globaux, vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait être tenté d'améliorer un peu facilement sa moyenne, monsieur Bloxam. Non ? »

Seul un sanglot ravalé lui répondit, et les parents Bloxam firent mine d'intervenir, mais Lupin les devança en rendant son verdict :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'en dira la rumeur, mais je trouve que vous avez essentiellement besoin de soutien scolaire, Monsieur Bloxam. Je prends ce manquement à tout fair-play comme un désespoir et un appel à l'aide. Vous aurez donc une heure de soutien par semaine dans chacune des matières fondamentales pendant le trimestre à venir. Si vous souhaitez garder la liberté de vos week-ends et donc de briller dans vos matchs, je vous conseille d'y faire la preuve de vos efforts et de votre désir sincère de réussir. Pour soulager le professeur Rogue, j'assumerai moi même une séance sur deux en Défense... »

« C'est très généreux de votre part », intervint la mère de Terry Bloxam les yeux pleins de larmes retenues.

« Nous prenons très à coeur la réussite de nos élèves », conclut Lupin en se levant.

ooooo

Quand Remus Lupin s'arrêta, trois jours plus tard, au niveau de Siorus Smiley-Rogue qui discutait avec une animation qu'on ne lui avait pas vue depuis longtemps avec Dominique Weasley, la table de Poufsouffle se tut instantanément.

"Siorus, j'ai un message de ton parrain", commença le directeur de Poudlard en plaçant délibérément la discussion dans la sphère privée. Mais Siorus resta fort pâle. "Il vient demain avec toute sa famille prendre le thé et il espère que tu te joignes à nous - Candido te réclame", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en prononçant le nom de l'aîné de ses petits enfants.

"Je... je viendrai", articula Siorus, conscient qu'il se trahissait par sa réaction mais incapable de regarder Remus dans les yeux.

Il était sûr qu'ils savaient - Remus comme son père. Ils n'avaient pas renvoyé Bloxam, rien que cela le clamait à qui voulait bien regarder. Il y avait eu aussi cette remarque de Longdubat qui avait dit en le regardant relativement clairement que les vendettas n'étaient pas plus tolérées que les duels à Poudlard.

"A demain, dix-sept heures", conclut Remus en s'éloignant sans rien ajouter de plus.

En se présentant à l'heure dite à l'aile des professeurs, Siorus essaya de se rassurer en se répétant que son parrain serait là. Il ferait face à Remus et Severus si ceux-ci décidaient de tirer au clair les responsabilités de chacun. Mais pourquoi tremblait-il en frappant à la porte ?

"Sio !", l'accueillit joyeusement Candido, le fils de son parrain. "Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !"

"Tu es là pour six mois", lui rappela Siorus en souriant au jeune garçon avec qui il partageait beaucoup d'intérêts et qu'il était effectivement content de retrouver.

Si seulement, et contre toute logique, ce thé n'avait pu être qu'une réunion de famille... Ne voyait-il pas Ginny, Esperanza et Felix derrière Candido lui sourire ? Ça aurait pu être Noël si Harry et les jumeaux avaient été là, songea-t-il. Mais c'était tout le contraire : Bloxam n'aurait jamais osé lancer ses maudites rumeurs si Kane avait toujours été à Gryffondor ; Ginny aurait invité tous ses neveux élèves à Poudlard si le seul but était de réunir la famille... Ce thé n'était qu'un prétexte.

Il se dirigea prudemment vers Susan, qui discutait auprès de la cheminée avec Nymphadora - elle serait un bon test de l'ambiance générale. Mais sa mère l'embrassa en lui demandant s'il avait été sage cette semaine et s'il ne s'était pas encore battu. Alors qu'il s'en sortait piteusement en marmonnant assez sincèrement qu'il était désolé, Severus, Remus et Cyrus riaient aux éclats de quelque chose. Il se prit à pâlir comme si c'était de sa déconfiture apparente qu'ils moquaient. Quand il les regarda, son parrain lui fit un clin d'oeil complice dont il ne sut que faire. Siorus ne dut de ne pas s'enfuir qu'à la main de Candido qui le guida jusqu'à une place libre et lui tendit une part de gâteau.

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Sio", se plaignit d'ailleurs le garçon un peu plus tard.

"Excuse-moi", reconnut Siorus qui suivait plutôt des yeux ce que faisaient les adultes.

Son père et sa mère regardaient ensemble par la fenêtre - Ginny vint les rejoindre - mais rien n'indiquait autre chose qu'une conversation amicale. Remus avait pris le petit Felix sur les genoux et lui lisait une histoire. Esperanza leur tournait autour. Cyrus croisa son regard et réitéra son clin d'oeil puis lui fit signe de venir.

"Je reviens", annonça-t-il à Candido, à qui le manège n'avait pas réellement échappé, en se levant.

"Arrête de porter ta culpabilité en bannière", l'accueillit son parrain en le serrant contre lui. "Ils n'ont pas besoin de confirmation."

"Mais ils savent ?"

"Merlin, oui", admit Cyrus avec une expression indéfinissable où se mêlaient le rire et la nervosité.

"Maman aussi ?", finit par questionner Siorus dans un souffle.

"Je dirais, pas encore", estima Cyrus après un moment de réflexion. "Je dirais que ton père préfère en parler avec toi d'abord... mais je n'ai pas posé la question."

"Avec moi ?", finit par oser articuler Siorus.

"Avec nous", corrigea Cyrus en se levant avec une apparente légèreté. "Tu voulais me montrer un truc, Severus ? C'est visible par ton fils ?", questionna-t-il à la cantonade.

"Bien sûr", répondit l'interppelé pour la plus grande panique dudit rejeton qui se tourna vers son parrain l'air désespéré.

"Je peux dire non ?"

"Tu te priverais de mon soutien", lui indiqua Cyrus avec un nouveau clin d'oeil.

"Remus, tu te joins à nous ?", s'enquit alors Severus.

"Si vous insistez", répondit ce dernier en rendant Felix à sa mère. "Ne profitez pas de notre absence pour manger tous les gâteaux !"

"Je veux venir aussi", exigea Candido, l'air plein de suspicion.

"Tu auras bien le temps", intervint cryptiquement sa mère en plaçant une main sur son épaule pour le maintenir en place quand son père secouait la tête sans un mot. "Crois-moi."

Sur les rires pleins de sous-entendus qui saluèrent la sortie de Ginny, les deux Lupin et les deux Rogue sortirent sans un autre commentaire.

"Je suis désolé", lança Siorus dès le couloir.

"Je me demande comment tu l'as convaincu de mener tout ça à bien, Cyrus", commenta assez sèchement son père en levant les yeux au ciel. "Personne n'exige des excuses de toi, Siorus, sinon ça se passerait totalement différemment !"

"Il est paniqué, Severus", commenta gentiment Remus, "mets-toi à sa place avant de lui hurler pas dessus !"

"Tu es censé venir pour me soutenir", le rappela venimeusement son adjoint.

"Personne n'aura besoin de soutenir personne, ce n'est pas un règlement de comptes, c'est une mise à plat", répondit Remus en poussant une porte sur la droite qui menait dans un appartement non occupé. Il claqua des doigts et quatre fauteuils apparurent, répondant obligeamment au directeur de Poudlard..

Quand ils furent tous assis, personne ne semblait capable de lancer la conversation. Siorus moins que quiconque.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Siorus", finit par reprendre son père. "Comment as-tu décidé de suivre le plan de Cyrus ?"

"Je.. il a dit que l'alternative était de partir de Poudlard... je... je suis bien ici...", expliqua le garçon s'étonnant du regard échangé par Remus et son père à ce commentaire.

"Bref, tu as été courageux et malin par désespoir", commenta quand même acidement ce dernier.

"Je suis désolé", marmonna Siorus.

"Se disputer ouvertement avec toi jour après jour, prendre le risque que tu le punisses ou que tu l'envoies chez les Mangeurs de grenouilles était autrement courageux", intervint Cyrus. "Résister aux pressions de Bloxam et de ses sbires l'était également - j'espère que Neville va les surveiller ceux-là, d'ailleurs !"

"Je lui ferai part de tes conseils", commenta Remus l'air prodigieusement amusé par la sortie de son fils.

"Venir me voir était inenvisageable ?", questionna plus douloureusement Severus.

"Quelle était ta marge de manoeuvre ?", contra Cyrus avant que Siorus ne puisse répondre.

"Je ne suis pas incapable de machiavélisme !", s'agaça Severus. Sa sortie fit si ouvertement rire Cyrus et Remus que Siorus eut pour la première fois envie de sourire. "J'aurais trouvé quelque chose qui lui aurait fait violer moins de règles et prendre moins de risques !"

"Comme ?", questionna avidement Cyrus toujours le rire plein les yeux.

"Comme les prendre en flagrant délit de pression, comme obliger Longdubat à faire bosser Bloxam...", commença Severus, toujours échauffé.

"Moi, j'ai fait entrer ton fils dans la légende de Poudlard, tu devrais me remercier", s'enorgueillit Cyrus, et Severus eut juste un regard pour Remus, lequel avait déjà physiquement marqué qu'il allait s'interposer.

"Admettons que la situation était inhabituelle et qu'elle commandait des solutions extraordinaires", commença Remus et immédiatement Siorus jugea que son parrain paraissait soudain moins amusé par la conversation, "je suis content, Siorus, que Cyrus t'ait montré que parfois la meilleure défense est l'attaque..."

"Mais ?", s'enquit poliment Siorus qui avait bien compris que ce n'était qu'une introduction.

"Mais pour le faire, tu as violé en effet à peu près autant de règles que si tu avais accepté de voler les sujets d'examen pour le compte de Bloxam", compléta son père plutôt sévèrement.

"Nous ne fermerons pas les yeux deux fois, Siorus, qui que soit le grand stratège derrière le plan", indiqua Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

Siorus hocha la tête frénétiquement pour marquer son approbation tant envers son père qu'envers Remus - il ne se voyait pas une seconde fois pénétrer de nuit dans le bureau d'un professeur, sursauter à chaque craquement et s'angoisser à chaque instant. Il ne s'imaginait pas plus devoir répondre de ses actes seul devant eux. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'en inquiéter !

"Vous savez bien qu'il n'aurait jamais été si loin sans moi", le défendit encore loyalement Cyrus, l'air maintenant sincèrement désolé. "Vous le voyez refaire une chose pareille, seul ? Soyez sérieux !"

"Je ne souhaite pas qu'il croie bénéficier d'une impunité totale, ici comme ailleurs", rétorqua calmement Severus. "Candido entrera ici dans trois ans, que lui diras-tu ?"

Tout le monde attendit avec une certaine curiosité, Siorus comme les autres, la réponse de Cyrus, qui s'était quasi-statufié devant la question.

"Que si jamais il est tenté de défier toutes les règles, il a intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison", résuma-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules comme pour minimiser la menace contenue dans sa réponse .

"Sinon ?", s'enquit malgré tout Siorus, sans doute naïvement, et parce que Candido était un garçon plutôt sage qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu se faire disputer par son père.

Comme Cyrus grimaçait, Severus conclut en posant une main sur la cuisse de son fils.

"Il est plus facile de se poser en héros pour son filleul que de représenter la limite paternelle... C'est moins vendeur pour Radio Poudlard..."

Cyrus ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour protester puis admit sa défaite en riant. Les autres ne purent que le suivre.

ooo

personnages

Terry Bloxam - Gryffondor 5e année, sans doute apparenté à Beatrix Bloxam, l'auteur de _Contes__de__Crottes__de__Crapauds__. _

Orsino Tremlett - Gryffondor 3e année, fils de Donaghan Tremlett, bassiste des Bizarr'Sisters.

Candido (8 ans), Esperanza (5 ans) et Felix (2 ans) Lupin sont les enfants de Cyrus et Ginny.


End file.
